Among human sensory organs, visual organs (eyes) receive most information. As more abundant visual information is desired, display technologies play a very important role in today's society. The display technologies have been rapidly developed from cathode ray tube technology (CRT), plasma display (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD), to the latest organic light emitting display (OLED) and microlight emitting display (micro LED) display.
Currently, the development of display technologies moves rapidly in a direction towards having narrow borders, high contrast, high resolution, full-color display, lower power consumption, high reliability, long life, and mall thickness/small weight. Display panels, which is easy to cut for forming irregularly-shaped display panels, become favored consumers. One of key problems includes how to improve the reliability of the irregularly-shaped display panels.
The disclosed display panel, fabrication method, and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.